finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Currency
Currency is a recurring feature in the Final Fantasy series. Aside from the popular Gil, which has seen an appearance in every Final Fantasy game and is the currency most often used, there are also several other alternative forms of currency, which can appear in specific areas or regions in Final Fantasy games, used either for a specific purpose, or as that region's currency. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII GP in ''Final Fantasy VII, GP is used as a form of currency in the Gold Saucer. GP is most often won through games in the Wonder Square, or races in the Chocobo Square. It can also be bought from a man who sometimes appears at the entrance to the Gold Saucer, at an exchange rate of 100 Gil to 1 GP. GP can be used to play certain games, rest at the Inn in the Ghost Square, fight battles at the Battle Square, and can also be exchanged for prizes with a woman in the Wonder Square. Item exchange rates are as follows: * Only one available. Battle Points Battle Points, also known as BP, are obtained through winning fights in the Battle Square in Final Fantasy VII. Fights cost 10 GP to participate, and players are awarded BP based on the amount and difficulty of handicaps received, and the number and difficulty of opponents defeated. The BP is lost if the player leaves the Battle Arena without expending all points. The items that can be exchanged for BP are shown below: | valign="top" width="50%"| Disc 1 After Acquiring Tiny Bronco |- | valign="top" width="50%"| Disc 2/3 After Acquiring Highwind |} ''Final Fantasy XI Beastcoins Minted by the Quadav in gold, Goblins in silver, and Yagudo in bronze form, '''beastcoins' are a currency used by Beastmen in Final Fantasy XI. Beastcoins can be dropped or stolen from Beastmen, especially Goblins. Although beastcoins have no immediately noticeable use for the Enlightened Races of Vana'diel, Blacksmiths can melt the beastcoins down to their base metals, allowing for them to be used as materials in smithing. While circulated mainly only among Beastmen, sometimes during quests or missions, Beastmen or even enlightened individuals request beastcoins from players. Conquest Points Conquest Points are earned through defeating opponents in areas subject to Conquest while under the Signet status. The formula for calculating CP earned is as follows: (EXP/10) * Regional Modifier Regional Modifier is 1 if the area is under the player's nation's control, or 1.5 if under another nation's or Beastmen control. Conquest Points can be exchanged for a variety of rewards, depending on what Nation the player serves and their Rank within them. Tabs ''Final Fantasy XI: Rise of the Zilart Ancient Currency Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia Ancient Beastcoins Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan Imperial Currency '''Imperial Currency' is a form of currency used in Aht Urhgan in order to buy certain goods and services. While most areas take gil as readily as imperial currency, imperial currency is required for certain things, such as passing into the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins or creating Blue Mage armor. Imperial Standing can be traded for Imperial Currency, at a rate of 20 for a Bronze Piece, 100 for a Silver Piece, 200 for a Mythril Piece, and 1,000 for a Gold Piece. Imperial Standing Imperial Standing is earned by defeating enemies in Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan areas. The rate of earned experience is (EXP/10) with certain conditions, such as the Astral Candescence present in Al Zahbi, boosting the rate of Imperial Standing earned. Imperial Standing can be exchanged for things such as maps of Near Eastern areas and equipment of Aht Urhgan. Therion Ichor Assault Points Nyzul Tokens Alexandrite Zeni Chocobucks ''Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess Allied Notes Moblin Marbles Final Fantasy XI: Vision/Scars/Heroes of Abyssea Cruor '''Cruor' is the currency used in Abyssea, as a substitute for gil. Cruor is more than an ornamental currency, as it is used to power objects like the Veridical Conflux. It is earned by defeating monsters in the realm, and also as a reward from some chests and some quests. Resistance Credits Dominion Notes ''Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin Bayld Final Fantasy XIII-2 Casino Coins are used as currency in Serendipity and can be purchased at the exchange desk in the house with the card tables and the slot machines, or won by playing Serendipity's minigames. The player can exchange their coins for various prizes. Final Fantasy XIV Guild Marks '''Guild Marks' was currency used in most of the Guilds in Final Fantasy XIV. the currency was used exclusively at the guild of its origin, often in order to trade for Discipline-specific abilities or Crystals. Guild Marks could be earned by completing certain Guildleves as the Discipline the Mark belongs to. Guild marks were abolished in patch 1.20 but can still be used to purchase materia until A Realm Reborn is released. Company Seals Company Seals are currency used in the Grand Companies of Eorzea to acquire unique equipment, advance in company ranks or buy special items such as a Chocobo License. Faction Points Faction Points are earned by completing regional guildleves, and are used to participate in faction levequests, which are harder than regular levequests but give more experience, gil, items and sometimes access to unique gear or Notorious Monsters. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Miscellaneous Category:Gameplay Elements